It is known to ventilate the foot or toe portion of a person while wearing a shoe or boot. Several patents have been granted for ventilated shoes and most of these relate to ventilation through the sole using pumps and conduits or through holes to release fresh air against a wearers foot. Such sole aeration systems comprise the construction of a hollow sole to form a cavity in which a pump and conduits are located and the pump being activated by the heel of the wearer person when walking or running. The pump has an air intake and a pump nozzle connected to distribution channels which pumps fresh air through the insole and against the wearer's foot. Examples of such are found constructions are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,387,276 and 8,919,011 as well has US Patent Publication 2008/0229623. Other forms of ventilated shoes or boots are known wherein the upper of the shoe has perforations or breathable fabrics to admit fresh air or release air.
Disadvantages of such known designs is that they are expensive to fabricate and often malfunction due to their design with the system being formed inside the sole of the shoe. These systems are also constantly subjected to impact by walking and running and not to mention the weight of the wearer person acting on a small pump. Still further, the ventilated system is constantly in operation and during cold weather period it is not always desirable to ventilate the fee with cold airt. It would be desirable to construct a ventilated shoe or boot with a non-perforated upper and which is simple in construction and which can be easily actuated and de-actuated by the wearer person when he/she feel a need to ventilate its feet.